A Dark and Secret Power
で !? スポポビッチの |Rōmaji title =Fujimi de Bukimi!? Supopobitchi no Nazo |Literal title =Undyingly Unpleasant?! The Mystery of Spopovitch |Number = 216 |Saga = World Tournament Saga |Airdate = February 9, 1994 |English Airdate = October 9, 2001 |Manga = Shin's Surprise *Videl... Battered |Previous = Forfeit of Piccolo |Next = Videl is Crushed }} で !? スポポビッチの |Fujimi de Bukimi!? Supopobitchi no Nazo|lit. "Undyingly Unpleasant?! The Mystery of Spopovitch"}} is the seventh episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred sixteenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 9, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 9, 2001. Summary It is time for Videl and Spopovich to fight. On the last episode, Shin glares at Spopovich with a lot of suspicion. Once Shin goes into the area with the rest of the fighters, he walks up to Piccolo. Piccolo, thinking that Shin is the Grand Kai, asks him if he is. Shin tells him that he is not, but Kibito tells Piccolo who Shin really is: the Supreme Kai. Piccolo is stunned by this, while Shin tells him to keep this to himself because he does not want the others to know yet. He and Kibito then walk off. Goku walks up to Piccolo and asks him about Shin and says "Should I straighten him out for you, Piccolo?" Piccolo, knowing that Shin is the Supreme Kai, begs Goku to not do so and asks Goku to leave Shin alone. This confuses Goku. On the ring, Videl is fighting Spopovich with all her strength. Every time it seems like a knockout, Spopovich recovers. Her fans cannot understand it, and Mr. Satan refuses to believe it. When Videl becomes desperate, she uses a lot of force and kicks Spopovich's head around, breaking his neck. The World Tournament Announcer says she is disqualified for using excessive force and killing her opponent, but it seems that Spopovich is still alive. Spopovich gets up, turns his head back around, and starts to fight against Videl again. Everyone is shocked and stunned to see this. Goku realizes that something is not right about Spopovich and looks at Vegeta, who nods in agreement. Goku also insists that Videl needs to fall out of the fight. Major Events *Videl battles Spopovich and begins to struggle after being unable to keep her opponent down. *Shin is revealed as being the Supreme Kai. Battles *Videl vs. Spopovich Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament *Other World **Heaven Objects *Halo *Champion Belt Differences from the manga *Yamcha being told by Chi-Chi that Videl is Gohan's girlfriend which surprises him is exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi and Bulma saying that Videl will make a great wife for Gohan is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Satan being told that her daughter is struggling against Spopovich which he dismissed as he putting on a show for the audience is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Spopovich punches Videl in the face which causes her nose to bleed. In the anime, he instead kicks her. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 216 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 216 (BDZ) pt-br:O mistério de Spopovich Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z